Entreteniendo
by Rovelia
Summary: "- Enano, ¿qué te pasa? Hoy no me diviertes. - No tengo porque darte explicaciones. - Pues no me marcharé hasta que me lo digas."


**¡Hola! ^^ aquí traigo mi primera historia en fanfiction después de siglos leyendo y comentando en anónimo.**

 **Nunca se me había ocurrido escribir sobre Magi hasta ahora ^^'. Espero que os guste. Es un fanfic yaoi (boyxboy) de JudalxAladdin.**

 **Disclaimer: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece, sino a Shinobu Ohtaka.**

 _¡Halharl Infigar!_ – no sé cómo, ni de qué manera. Tampoco en que momento, pero me encontraba cabreado, cegado y rabioso, destrozando los jardines del palacio de Sinbad, en un vano intento de machacar a cierto Magi.

Me lanzó una mirada socarrona con una ligera sonrisa ladina. Si quiera intentaba defenderse, cosa que me cabreaba aún más. ¿No tenía mejores cosas que hacer en el Imperio Kou? No, debía de venir aquí y sacarme de quicio a mí.

No daba una. Seré un Magi y el hijo de Salomón, perfecto, pero mira que a ratos era lerdo. Estaba tan cabreado que tiraba ataques al azar. Estaba por acercarme y darle con el bastón de Baba-chan en la cabeza. ¿Que por qué estaba tan cabreado? Realmente, la única razón ha sido… ninguna. Bueno sí. Hace un par de días, ya se había pasado por aquí para acompañar a la Kougyoku hasta aquí, raro, por cierto. Ese mismo día, interrumpió mi entrenamiento con Yamuraiha pero con la simple intención de decirme un _"vaya chibi, si puedes usar tres tipos de magia a la vez"_ y tocarme la cabeza, para justo después darse el piro sin decirme nada del estilo de que no valgo para nada o que soy insignificante a su lado.

Y esa misma noche, Judal apareció en mis sueños con una _bonita_ sonrisa agradable. Sí, me habéis entendido a la perfección, bonita he dicho. Y ese es el motivo de mi cabreo inexplicable para todos, pero totalmente entendible para mí. O no bueno. Da igual a lo que íbamos.

Chibi, ¿qué estás haciendo? Me decepcionas, pensaba que ya podrías divertirme lo suficiente. - y así llevamos vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo, pero ya estaba medio palacio mirándonos.

Miré hacía mis amigos y vi a Alí Babá mirándome preocupado. Creo que se ha pensado algo distinto a lo que me estaba pasando. Sinbad también estaba allí. Me miraba con una cara de concentración bastante curiosa. ¿Me estaría leyendo los pensamientos? A veces este hombre daba algo de miedete.

Sin venir a cuento, sentí como algo frío me rozaba la piel del brazo y me la rasgaba dejando ardientes pedacitos de hielo en mi herida. Cerré un ojo con rabia y dolor. Ahogué un jadeo y miré a mi contrincante. Vi confusión en su cara y fue descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies y allí se sentó. Levantó la cabeza y me miró.

Enano, ¿qué te pasa? Hoy no me diviertes. – más que arrogancia o superioridad, lo decía con un tono algo preocupado, más bien confuso.

No tengo porque darte explicaciones. – me giré hacía el portón que tenía detrás. No era propio de mi esto, pero no había manera de que me concentrara en la batalla.

Pues no me marcharé hasta que me lo digas. Cuando consigas divertirme de nuevo me marcharé. – miró a el rey de Sindria – Ya me has oído, ya puedes hacer que tu Magi vaya cantando. – el susodicho no dijo nada, solo le indicó algo a Ja'far y se marchó.

Alí Babá y Morgiana corrieron hacia mí y yo me senté en la sombra aún enfadado. Miré a Judal. Ahí estaba. Parecía que tenía intención de cumplir su cometido.

¡Aladdin! – Me miró preocupado - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? - No paraba de atacarme a preguntas.

Resoplé quitándome el flequillo de la cara y noté unos dedos tocando mi herida. Ni los bonitos pechos de la Onee-san Yumaraiha iban a hacer que se me pasará el cabreo.

A ver. Pensaréis que estoy sacando todo de quicio. Vale tal vez tengáis razón. Pero siempre existen los peros. El sueño del otro día no es la primera vez que ocurre. Y claro. Seré un niño, pero no soy gilipollas, hablando en plata. Se perfectamente, desde el minuto 0 que me siento atraído por Judal, eso lo tengo más que claro. Pero no lo quiero aceptar. No por el simple hecho de la homosexualidad en sí, sino por quien es. No quiero. Mi propia cabeza rechazaba esa idea. Pero a mi corazón le daba palo rechazarlo, parece. ¿De verdad alguien como él podría hacerme tan feliz como en mis sueños? A mí parecer, no.

Mi maestra terminó de vendarme el brazo y me sonrió.

Ya está, ten cuidado y no te quites la venda. Ha sido superficial pero mejor que esté así. – asentí y me levanté. Les sonreí para que no dijeran más y me marché hacia mi habitación. Mejor sería que descansará.

Bueno. Descansar entre comillas. Porque lo único que conseguí ha sido dar vueltas en la cama y asomarme un par de veces a la ventana a ver si el susodicho seguía hay plantado. Y como no, hay seguía. Primero cristalizando la pequeña fuente del jardín y después hablando con Kougyoku.

Alguien tocó mi puerta. Solté un _adelante_ al aire pensando que sería Alí Babá y Morgiana o Ren. Pero no. Hay tenía a Sinbad cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose a los pies de la cama. Me miró como esperando a que hablara. Lo que yo decía, este hombre a ratos daba miedo.

¿Ocurre algo Sinbad-chan?

Bueno, eso me lo tendrás que contar tú. – señaló la ventana y enseguida supe de qué se trataba.

Ya se cansará, no creo que tenga ninguna intención rara. – me encogí de hombros y me senté.

No me refiero a eso Aladdin. Me refiero a qué te pasa con él. Te has dejado pisotear malamente. Bueno, ni eso. No te atacó.

Eh… - dudé. ¿Qué le diría?

Aladdin. – resoplé. Veis como este hombre lee mentes o algo así. Pensé una forma de decirlo, más bien evitando que sonara muy bizarro.

Mm… ¿Mi rukh blanco se siente atraído por su rukh negro? – parecía que se lo estaba explicando a un niño y era justo al revés.

Buena manera de explicármelo, original.

¿No te extraña? – Puse una cara de curiosidad – Con ese rollo de macho y macho… - Choqué mis dedos índices el uno con el otro arqueando una ceja. Sinbad frunció el ceño.

Macho y macho… ¿Qué? – desvió la mirada ligeramente pensativa y luego negó con la cabeza – ¿Eso qué más da?

Pues… eso hombre. Además, Judal nunca miraría por mí. – escondí una mirada triste, no quería que el tío Sinbad me viera así.

Eso no lo sabes, no estás en su cabeza y menos en su corazón. – me tocó el hombro y le miré. Que profundo es este hombre a ratos.

Sinbad se marchó y yo me quedé pasmado en la cama. Desvié despacio mi mirada hacía la ventana y vi el sol esconderse. Justo después escuché un grito que se desvanecía entre los pasillos del palacete. Hora de cenar.

Llegué al comedor y me senté con Morgiana y Alí Babá. Fue llegando la gente y sentándose en sus lugares habituales, menos Ja'far, que llegó con cara de circunstancia y un Judal con cara seria detrás.

Siéntate por ahí. - el consejero de Sindria se sentó con sus compañeros mientras indicaba al Magi. Justo después hecho una mirada con un deje de _mala hostia_ a Sinbad.

Judal asintió y se sentó en el único lugar libre: a mi _coño_ lado.

Hola chibi, ¿me lo vas a contar ya? Creo que cierto consejero se está empezando a cansar de mi sola presencia.

Ya te he dicho que no tengo porque darte explicaciones. – bufó y nos empezamos con la cena.

El resto de la noche hasta que nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones paso bastante tranquila, menos para mí claro, que estaba más pendiente del maldito Magi.

Fui a mi cuarto a paso lento después de haber estado con mi amigo rubio. Me refroté los ojos con cansancio y me adentré en mi habitación. Bostecé y me tiré en la cama. Bueno no. Me tiré sobre un cuerpo de piel suave. Abrí los ojos apoyando mis manos en el colchón y miré lo que tenía debajo.

Y yo que pensaba que eras un buen _uke_.

¿Judal? – me levanté más alarmado que extrañado. - ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? Fuera.

Oye, oye que me ha mandado _su Tontedad._

No insultes a Sin. - me senté en el suelo - ¿Qué quieres? – Le miré y cerré los ojos algo harto.

Sí, harto. No quería hablar con él para asimilar más lo que ya sabía.

A ver, _Magi de pacotilla,_ \- me empujó y me tumbo en la alfombra - no estoy aquí por aburrimiento, estoy aquí porque me entretienes. - ¿Perdón? ¿Hooola? Resoplé.

¿Algo nuevo que me quieras contar? – Rodó los ojos.

¡Que no me refiero a eso _baka_! Quiero decir que me entretiene estar contigo. De forma… ¿Especial? – dudó antes de decirlo – Mira, confió en que tanto incordiarte al final haya resultado para algo. – Le miré extrañado y se tiró al suelo a mis pies.

Recto por mi poniéndose a horcajadas en mis caderas. Os juro que me asusté. Para variar mi empanada mental no me dejaba ver más allá de mis _gilipolleces._ Apoyo sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos esperando la _hostia_ de mi vida. Y el único hostión que me di fue contra sus labios. Vale, me estaba gustando, demasiado. Enredé mis manos en su trenza y correspondí lo mejor que pude. Toda la vida entre tetas tendría que haberme enseñado algo ¿no?

Se separó de mí y me miro desde arriba.

No lo haces más mal, _renacuajo_.

Bueno, lo dicho, que yo el _uke_ y tú el _seme_ ¿no?

Al final sí que me has entretenido, y de lo lindo.

Depositó un beso lento y fogoso en mis labios. _Oh sí, este chico malo…_


End file.
